What is right, or what is easy?
by Nitramnismat
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is doing her final testing to become an Auror - Probably going to give up on this one. Not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

What is right, or what is easy? – Chapter 1

Her palms clammy, she sat waiting at the desk in Mad-Eye Moody's office.

Nymphadora Tonks was waiting for her final test to become an Auror. She had waited for as long as she could remember to sit this test. This was the biggest thing she had ever done, bigger than sitting her OWLs, even bigger than sitting her NEWTs.

This had been the one thing she was sure she could do. Now? Not so much. _I must have been bloody mental to do this._ She thought _. I have no chance. The only part I'm going to pass is Disguise. Not that that would ever have been a problem…_

She laughed, remembering all of the times at Hogwarts where she had used her metamorphmagus powers to ruin the pranks her best friend, Charlie Weasley, had tried to do. There was the time when Charlie had tried to turn his brother, Bill, into a weasel, but by turning herself into an exact copy of Professor Sinistra, she had foiled his plan.

Of course, then there were the times where Tonks had turned herself into Dumbledore, gone up to her fellow students, and asked the strangest questions imaginable, like 'have you ironed your socks in the last week' or 'how do you make your hair stay in one place'. At one point, Professor Dumbledore himself found out, but rather than getting Tonks in trouble, he joined in, so sometimes there were randomly two Dumbledore's talking to one student. Dumbledore was a great guy. He always did stuff like that, not getting people in trouble, unless it was something really wrong. Pranks, he was generally cool with. When the infamous Marauders had attended Hogwarts, even with all the crazy shit they had done, he only had to threaten them with expulsion once (in their fifth year, when they decided to take their minds off of their OWLs by pranking the entire school for a whole week).

That had been great, but as she had graduated from Hogwarts three and a half years prior, it was time to focus on bigger things. Better things. She only had to pass this one test, and then she was a fully qualified Auror! This was going to be awesome.

* * *

She hadn't realised that she had been watched. The sound of a throat clearing alerted her to the fact that Mad-Eye had been standing in the doorway for some time.

She turned, cringing. She was fully expecting to be jinxed for not paying attention. To her surprise, Mad-Eye twisted his scarred face into what could have passed for a smile, his electric blue eye spinning rapidly in its socket. He could have also been grimacing, but it would be pretty hard to tell the difference.

"Nymphadora Tonks?"

Tonks nodded, her throat too dry to speak. _Well, that's not normal._ She realised, _I don't think I've ever been called Nymphadora to my face and not complained._

"Right. Follow me and we'll get this test started," Moody growled.


	2. Chapter 2

What is right or what is easy? – Chapter 2

"Alright. The first part of the test is Disguise." Mad-Eye said. Tonks grinned; this was the only part of the test she was sure she could pass.

"I'm going to give you a picture of a random person. I will leave the room; you will change your appearance to match the person on the photo. You will be timed, so as soon as you have finished, press this button on the table. Your time starts…." Mad-Eye left the room.

"Now!" he called through the door.

Tonks grinned and grabbed the picture. With her metamorphmagus powers, disguise was easy. The lady in it was middle-aged, with short curly dark brown hair, green eyes, and a bunch of freckles. This was going to be easy.

In a blink, she changed her customary bright pink hair into the short brown curls in the picture. Her eyes morphed to green, and she sprouted freckles across her nose.

"Done!" She called, as she hit the button.

"Alright," Mad-Eye growled as he entered the room, "Time was 4 seconds and 2 milliseconds. That is actually a record-breaking time. The best we've had before was 23 seconds."

Tonks smirked. She doubted that they would have had another metamorphmagus testing to be an Auror before.

"And with the actual disguise," Mad-Eye looked over, judging the disguise, and looking surprised, "I can't fault you at all. The placement of the freckles may be a little off, but this photo is small."

Tonks, surprised by the praise, morphed back into her normal appearance, and grinned.

"Next, I want you to pick your own appearance. Any one that you want. Take clothes from the chest and get changed. I'm going to bring someone from another department back in 10 minutes. I will ask them who you are. If they guess Nymphadora Tonks, then you fail this section. If they guess someone else, then you pass."

"Great!" Tonks grinned.

* * *

Steven Hartley was sitting working in his office, when he was interrupted by Mad-Eye Moody. Moody looked stressed, if that was even possible. Normally it was impossible to tell any emotion on his scarred face.

"Right," Moody said, "I need someone to help with the Auror testing. You up for it?"

"Wha' do ya need me ta do?"

"Help with the testing. I need somebody to judge the disguise section of the test."

"Okeh. Be there in ten, righ'?"

"Yep."

* * *

Tonks was ready. She didn't look like herself anymore.

She supposed she had gone a bit overboard, but it was worth it if she passed the test

Her face was purple, her hair trailed on the ground, it was in dreadlocks, with silver chips in it. Her arms and legs were scaled, and she was wearing a very short skirt and a halter top. Her eyes were a bright green, almost the colour of emeralds.

 _Mad-Eye's probably going to freak when he sees this. Probably going to go off about hiding, and fitting in._

* * *

"Right. Who is this?"

"The flyin' purple monster? Ooever it is, it aint human."

"It's Nymphadora Tonks. Well done Nymphadora. You passed the disguise section of the Auror testing."

 _Great! That was really fun._

"Just Tonks!"


End file.
